Live This Down
by almostlover-hopelessdream
Summary: Kuki/Wally fic. Wally wants to watch wrestling one day when he's met by something that will send his emotions into a hurricane. Set when they're teenagers. Rated T for violence and one cuss word. One-shot R&R.


**Hey :) Well this is my first KND fic, it kinda just hit me earlier it isn't really any good. Just a one-shot about Kuki/Wally. This is set when they're now teenagers, I thought it would be fun to explore that aspect of their life. Well R&R :D**

**

* * *

**

Wally walked into the tree house's lounge humming some mindless tune, he was in an etremely good mood today and he wasn't exactly sure why; one thing he did know, however, was that there was an entire hour of Wrestling Mayhem on TV and at that moment, everyone in Sector V were preoccupied with their various past times, meaning he was free to the entire lounge, couch and TV. Numbuh 1 was in his room working on yet another way to steal the Delightful Dorks' birthday cake, now that they were teenagers, their cakes were bigger and better than ever, Numbuh's 2 and 5 were working together on some machine Numbuh 2 had created and Numbuh 3... well he didn't quite know where Kuki was but it was obvious she'd been in the lounge. Rainbow Monkeys was showing on the big screen - strange, it wasn't like her to leave half-way through a marathon of those stuffed toys. He momentarily forgot about his programme while he wondered where Kuki could be, however, he shook off the feeling of panic and blamed her absence on her knowledge of his love of wrestling. Always so stupid yet so vain - it's funny how often those two are linked together. Thinking about Kuki enhanced his feeling of euphoria and yet he still didn't understand why, the pair hadn't spent much time together today due to the hectic schedule earlier. Two separate missions underwent at the same time and for one of the first times in his history of the KND, the two were not paired together, instead he went with Numbuh 5 while Kuki went with the other guys. However, they _had _had a moment together earlier...

"Wally!" The familiar high-pitched tone rang out around the tree-house and the blonde-haired boy looked up from his comic, normally, nothing would have bought him out of his trance from the cartoons but somehow the violet-eyed teenager managed to pull him away. When she came running in the room, his breath caught and he didn't know why, sure she was dressed differently but that wouldn't explain his fast-beating heart, would it? She was wearing a red dress, so contrasting from her usual long-sleeved green sweater and leggings, and for the first time in her life, she was wearing some seriously high heels. They banged loudly against the wood as she wobbled on her feet, obviously not used to the difference in height, for the first time since they were ten, Kuki stood over Wally. Now, at 16 and almost 6 foot, Wally was the tallest out of the group dwarfing the 5'5 Kuki. However, the impossible 5-inch heel closed that gap and Wally found himself not looking down on her. Her raven hair hadn't lost it's length though it had somehow darkened over the years, though she had almost black hair when she was ten. Her bangs were still in place however they were more choppy and more styled than before. All in all, she looked beautiful, though Wally could never admit that to himself.

"What is is Kuki? I'm kinda busy." His Australian accent still rang out clear as anything despite the fact he'd lived in America for almost 12 years. Apart from his height, nothing much had changed with him, his blonde hair still covered his emerald green eyes, blocking most eye-contact with people. That was one of the things that had always annoyed Kuki about him, she rarely got the chance to see his secret-filled eyes.

"Do you know where my earrings are? Y'know the ones you got me for my birthday?" Wally cringed, he knew this statement would be met with sniggers from Numbuh's 2 and 5; he was the only one who had got her a birthday present for her 16th, the others had all 'forgot' and were all 'really sorry', Kuki hadn't had minded, she was used to not getting presents from the team, it was no big deal. What surprised everyone was when Wally pulled out a small box from behind his back and handed it to Kuki blushing furiously; she'd hugged him so tight and wore them whenever she got the chance. Of course, being the only one to buy her a gift just strengthened the others suspicion about his crush on her - which he most certainly did _not _have. Every time Kuki bought up the earrings, it bought on a load of teasings from the group. Trying to ignore the others, he muttered,

"My dressing table, by the picture." The laughs were obvious now and Kuki's head crumpled in confusion. Quickly, he jumped up and led her out of the room, which just made the group laugh even harder. He sighed, he couldn't win.

"So, Kuki... where are you going to be so dressed up?" She laughed, which covered his body in goosebumps, every time she let out her beautiful, Japanese tinkle of bells, he swore the angels had blessed the Earth. Well, that was just his opinion.

"Numbuh 1 wants me to pretend to go on a _date _with the 4th grade president _Jimmy! _Can you believe that guy? We're in the 10th grade yet he still wants to be president of the 4th! Well... whatever floats your boat I guess." He was met by an emotion that burned through him, making he angry and sad at the same time, this was an emotion that he didn't have a name for.

"What! Whys he making you? Why can't he make Numbuh 5?" He jumped went he heard a french accent from behind him,

"Nuh-UH! There is no-way Numbuh 5 is going on a date with that greasy-haired, over-weight, control freak! Let Numbuh 3 have her moment! Why, not _jealous _are you Numbuh 4?" Was that what it was? Jealously? He'd never been jealous before, normally girls fell head-over-heels for him and he just went along with it, normally out of boredom, he'd never really had any strong feelings for any of the girls he dated.

"No! Of course not! Here get your earrings Numbuh 3! Go on your _date._" He was angry and embarrassed by Numbuh 5, that his voice came out rougher than intended while talking to Kuki. He'd even called her Numbuh 3, out of all the group she was usually the only one he called by first names and vice versa. She skipped over to his dressing table, expertly hooked the earrings in and skipped back over to Wally.

"Y'know Numbuh 4, this is a _pretend _date. I don't like him." She whispered in his ear. Kuki wasn't as dumb as most people thought.

Walking over to the TV he reached up to turn the channel when he heard a light snore behind him, over-reacting he jumped around, pointing a make-shift gun in the direction of the sound. But, upon witnessing the source of the noise, he dropped it to the ground. Kuki was layed out on the couch with her head rested on her hands, she was lain on her stomach and her shins were slightly propped up by the arm rest due to the couch being too small for her to lay on fully. What broke Wally's heart was the black make-up stains on her cheeks and hands. What made him want to kill somebody was the already purpling bruise on her right eye. She was still in her red dress but it had been stained with some sort of beverage and she had one heel resting loosely on her foot while the other had been discarded about a metre away from the couch. Not wanting to wake her, he grabbed the thick blanket that always hung over the back of the couch and placed it over her. However, as he knew, she was a light sleeper and her black and purple eyes fluttered open.

"Wally?" Her voice was hoarse and she coughed feebly, trying to regain a happy composure. Now that she was awake, he didn't have to worry about being loud.

"Who did this to you?" His voice was grave, serious and deadly; the look on his face showed he wasn't joking. He would seriously hurt someone. But she also knew he wouldn't let up until she told him, she sighed.

"It was Jimmy, he knew it was all a plan and well... this happened." She flinched at the memory and turned to walk out of the lounge, out of the tree-house and down to this prick's house. He was going to know the meaning of pain when he was through with him. One word stopped him.

"Wally." It was whispered, as if her throat had closed up through tears and turning back confirmed it was. "Can't you just stay with me? Please? I'm too scared to go outside, I don't want his bodyguards to get me!" She was close to hysterics so he settled himself on the couch next to her by lying down and pulling her down onto his chest. Killing Jimmy would have to wait. He hugged her so tightly he didn't want to let go and he felt a small sense of pride when her tears stopped seeping through his orange hoodie and her sniffles stopped altogether. When he was sure she was asleep, he place the lightest kiss on her head only to be stopped by a noise at the door. The rest of the team rested in the doorway, Numbuh's 1 and 2 messed up worse than Kuki, obviously Jimmy's bodyguard's doing. Numbuh 5 just had an infuriating smirk on her face. He was never going to live this one down.

* * *

**So what did you think? :)**


End file.
